


Get In Here!

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Post-Endgame.  Admiral Janeway makes one last visit to Voyager and finds something she wasn't expecting.





	

Admiral Janeway crept down the corridor, avoiding the Security patrol. Voyager was set to be decommissioned - flown into a star and destroyed. She patted a bulkhead in sympathy. The Engineers at Utopia Planitia had tried for a re-fit, but the entire vessel was soaked with Chronoton particles, raddled with Theta radiation, and the replicators refused to produce food without Leola root in it.

As she drew even with a storage closet hands pulled her in, one clasped over her mouth. The door closed, plunging them into a tightly packed darkness.

“Kathryn?” a familiar voice whispered.

She nodded and the hands let go. “Chakotay.”

“You are correct.”

“And Seven.”

“You know she never misses a party these days.”

“Hello, Tom. I’ll assume that’s your hand on my ass?”

Giggles were quickly stifled as Tom spluttered, “Uh. No, Ma’am. It’s not me.”

“Sorry, I was just trying to mess with Tom.”

“Does this really feel like Mr. Paris’ posterior?”

A warning growl of “Starfleet…” from B’Elanna.

Then a yelped “Hey!” from Tom.

“Sorry. Right, no. Sorry. It doesn’t.”

“Well, that’s reassuring to know,” her sarcasm scorched through the tiny chamber, “However I would suggest, Lieutenant Kim, that you should move your hand now.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I meant to the left, Harry.”

“I… this left?”

“That’s fine.”

“I suppose Tuvok’s glad he’s not here with how crowded it is.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Paris, I also found it appropriate to visit the ship today.”

“How’s the family, Tuvok?”

“Quite well, Admiral.”

“Anyone else here?”

“Just me,” came a high-pitched voice from near the floor, “I admit my mobile emitter is cumbersome currently, but my height reduction more than makes up for it. I, for one, didn’t have to crawl through the Jeffries Tubes.”

“The next Security gap is in 13.4 seconds.”

“Take point, Seven.”

The door slid open at her command and they swiftly exited.

“Say, Doc, just how tall are you?”

“30.48 centimeters, why do you ask, Mr. Paris?”

“Oh, I was just thinking it’s a shame we don’t have a miniature piano.”

B’Elanna punched his arm, “Shh. I don’t want to spend tonight in a holding cell.”

“Wait, where’s Kathryn and Harry?”

A thud from the closet was followed by a moan.

“Chakotay, you really don’t want to know the answer to that.”

“I believe we should proceed.”

Another muffled noise.

“With haste.”

“You owe me 300 credits, Tom.”


End file.
